Almost everywhere in the world, safety belts on vehicles (cars, trucks, airplanes, etc.) have become compulsory and subject to homologation by the authorities.
The are, however, fairly sound criticisms raised by some experts and drivers as to the efficiency of these protective measures. Such criticisms have been objectively subject to a study by experts' commisions and they have found that, in some unfavourable circumstances, the safety belts put on by the passengers may hamper or even prevent the passenger from leaving the vehicle after the collision. Such condition may lead to serious-or fatal consequences.